Fire Heart I: From Ashes
by EpicJesus
Summary: Innocence shattered. Lives lost. A new life begins. A young boy is forced to become a man as his world is thrown into chaos and only preserved by the strong arm of the Dovakiin and his companions. (I'm bad at descriptions but I don't want to give too much away either so please read and review and whatnot thanks :D)
1. Bronze Winged Demon

**HI, this is a Skyrim Fic that will be broken into 2, possibly 3 different stories depending on if I can come up with a good third Arc. The first arc is the story of a boy barely a man joining the Dovakiin and his companions on a quest to defeat Alduin. Heavy OC usage for the main characters. I hope you enjoy please review.**

* * *

A light snow fell from the sky around them. The same perpetual precipitation that he'd seen every day since arriving in Skyrim. It was a difficult transition from the warm, humid air that never changed in Black Marsh. But that was just something they would have to live with from now on.

"Senshi bring me the map," A rough older voice ordered from the front of the wagon.

"Yes father," A young argonian replied and began shifting through the supplies in his pack. He found the rolled up piece of paper and handed to the old green scaled argonian.

He unrolled it and looked it over for a moment, "I swear your brother has no idea where he lives." He grumbled.

A shrill laugh came from the light pink scaled argonian maiden sitting next to Senshi's father, "Oh give Derkeethus some credit," She defended light heartedly, "He's gotten us good jobs, so what if he can't make a good map."

"If you say so Dala," The older argonian replied with a sigh as he took the reigns again, "But I say we're lost."

As the conversation continued Senshi looked out over the changing landscape. It was shifting from the frigid snows that surrounded Windhelm, into a humid area filled with steaming hot springs. A strange thing to find so close to the frozen city. Not that he was complaining about having a reason to remove his cloak but found it very interesting.

_I wonder if there are other places like this in Skyrim._ He mused as he watched the sky above.

They were on their way to a small mining village known as Darkwater Crossing. Senshi's uncle lived there and worked in the mines for years after leaving Black Marsh. Senshi's family was forced to leave because his father was having a hard time finding work that kept food on the table. They received a note from Derkeethus that talked all about the new jobs opening up because of the war, so two weeks ago they packed up and left aboard a ship.

Leaving home wasn't easy for Senshi. He was leaving behind all his friends. Some were jealous about his travel to another country but most were sad, or angry that he was leaving.

The black scaled argonian sighed and leaned back. His dark feathered mane flattening against his neck. His solid blue eyes began to drift among the clouds as he lost himself in thought.

Maybe in time he would adjust. Make new friends here. Maybe some that weren't argonians. That would be interesting. Of course it really didn't matter because in a few years he would be the one working. His father wasn't getting any younger and after two or three years working in a mine he might not be fit for manual labor anymore.

Senshi on the other hand would be turning eighteen in a month. He was young and fit, been doing light labor for the past few years so he was decently built. He could handle the mines in a few years with the help of his uncle.

Working his whole life wasn't exactly how Senshi wanted it though. Sure he wanted to help his family earn a living, but he was now in a whole new country filled with people and places he wished to see. He wanted to explore and discover some of the wonders this land had to offer.

But along with the wonders of Skyrim there were also the dangers. More often than not the two were one and the same. If you didn't know how to handle yourself any endeavor outside the nine holds would end swiftly.

Senshi didn't have any of those skills. He was raised to work not fight. He did have a bit of skill when it came to sneaking around but that comes naturally when you live in a swamp playing hide and seek for over ten years.

His parents had moderate skills. Senshi's father Mazzari had skills with a bow as he had spent most time hunting in Black Marsh. His mother Dala new some low level destruction spells along with a few healing spells. If anything did happen to them before reaching Darkwater Crossing they would be able to handle it. That gave Senshi a good sense of security as they crossed the land, he didn't like fighting much anyways.

Though the rumors he heard when in Windhelm were... Unsettling. Talk of dragons reigning fire from the sky on unsuspecting people. Burning entire villages to the ground. Killing hundreds of soldiers with a dragon fire. It was part of the reason Senshi had found such an interest in the clouds today.

Sure the rumors sounded a little far-fetched but he wasn't one to leave things to chance.

The young argonian was startled by a loud thumping and the feeling of the ground shaking around him. He sat up quick and looked at his parents who were acting as if everything was normal.

"What is that?" he asked aloud.

His father noticed the thumping and looked around. He found the source quick and chuckled, "The men at the stables warned me about those in Windhelm," he explained pointing off the side of the carriage. Senshi followed his point and saw the terrifying sight of a giant man with a club leading a herd of six mammoths.

"What in Oblivion are those!" Senshi exclaimed out of shock.

Dala laughed at her sons reaction, "Just a giant and his cattle, think of it like a farmer and his heard of cows."

"B-But those things are huge!" He stammered.

"But very docile," Mazzari replied calmly and went back to steering, "Nothing to worry about as long as you don't get too close."

The young argonian watched the giant and his herd for a few more minutes before sighing and leaning back on the carriage. This land was getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

Senshi looked on towards a large mountain like formation near the center of the steam fields. It was massive and looked like it had some kind of platue across the top. He didn't pay too much attention to it at first. Just a piece of rock in the middle of nowhere. The few large skeletal remains of mammoths around its base and up the path were a little foreboding but he didn't seem to be too concerned with any of it.

That is... Until he saw a massive winged figure lifting off from the pinnacle...

"M-Mother... Father..." Senshi leaned forward in the cart and nudged them both not taking his eyes off the figure that was circling in the skies above.

"Yes son what is-" Mazzari stopped when he spotted the beast. It had scaly bronze skin, horns on its head and spikes running down its back along with masive wings. The claws and teeth became visible as it closed the distance, making the beast seem even more terrifying.

"Father!" Senshi almost shouted to snap him out of it.

"R-Right," He nodded and snapped the reigns making the horse pulling their carriage pick up speed.

The beast overhead seemed to notice the movement and realized it had been spotted. Senshi watched in terror as it changed direction and flew straight towards them.

"Faster Mazzari!" Dala urged frantically as she watched the monster closing in.

"The horse won't move any faster!" The argonian replied as he snapped the reigns repeatedly.

"We need to get out of the open!" Senshi stated, his voice was shaky and laced with fear.

"He's right pull off the road now!" Dala shouted.

But it was too late. The beast was upon them and as it flew over it loosed a deafening roar followed by a fireball that struck the ground right behind the carriage before exploding. The blast wave sent the carriage into the air before crashing against the ear in a clamor of wood and supplies.

Senshi opened his eyes but only saw darkness. He tried to move but felt a heavy weight on top of him and realised he was under the ruined wagon. He started to move and turned his head. He could see light and slid towards it slowly only getting his hand out while trying to claw forward.

"Senshi!" His mother called out when she saw him. She ran to the wagon and knelt, she had a bit of blood and few cuts from the crash, "Just stay here and don't move!" she ordered before opening her palms. One was glowing with fire while the other a light shimmering blue light.

"Dala get over here!" Mazzari called out as he pulled his hunting bow from the wagon remains and notched a steel arrow.

Overhead the monster was about to circle in for another attack. The beast was glad they hadn't all died in the fire blast that would have been boring. It prefered a good fight.

Dala ran over to her husband and watched the dragon circling around, "How are we supposed to kill that thing?" she asked panicking.

"I don't know but it's either we try or burn to death!" Mazzari hissed at her before pulling back and firing his arrow at the winged monster. The shot missed narrowly and the beast turned direction towards them both as if provoked by the attack, "MOVE NOW!" Mazzari shouted and pushed Dala aside as the dragon swooped overhead and unleashed another torrent of fire.

Senshi was panicking under the wagon. He could hear the shouting and the roars from the world around him. He pushed and clawed trying to get out from under his wagon prison. He wanted to run, get far away from this monster and get help. If he could get out he could run back to Windhelm and get help or find someone to kill the monster he didn't know he just needed to do something.

The young argonian's heart clenched at the next thing he heard. An ear splitting scream that sent a shiver down his spine. He knew the voice and couldn't bear to hear it ever again.

The scream came from his mother.

"Mazzari!" Dala sobbed as she looked at the scorched lifeless body of her husband. He pushed her aside and took the full force of the monsters breath and died seconds after. She looked between his corpse and the ring on her finger he had crafted for her himself with three of the most perfect amethysts he could buy. She clenched her fists and stood up. Both of her hands alight with fire as she prepared her spell.

The beast seemed to acknowledge her challenge with a roar and flew towards her.

Senshi was struggling to get out of the wreckage. He had his right arm and about half of his torso out but couldn't seem to fit his head through. He saw his mother a few feet away launching fire balls into the air like a mad women. She was glaring and hissing at the beast above. It flew right at her like it was going to attack but swerved off at the last second. Dala watched with a growing anger.

The beast was toying with her.

Dala kept up her fire and managed to hit the winged monster several times but that just seemed to amuse it. The monster swerved in to attack once more. Dala tried to fire again but nothing launched from her hands. She was out of magika.

Senshi watched the look of anger turn to horror on his mother's face. He tried harder and harder to get out. He shouted at her, screamed at her to run away but she just stood there as the beast approached faster and faster.

The beast was in range. Time seemed to slow down around him as he watched his mother. The beast opened its maw and loosed a torrent of deadly fire at the women who gave him life. It was so quick. Just a flash of light as the dragon flew by.

And she was gone.

But the fire didn't stop there. It spread across the ground towards the wagon and Senshi tried to pull back under it for cover. He wasn't fast enough and the fire engulfed his entire arm and most of his torso.

Senshi cried out in agony from the searing pain coursing through his body. He gritted his teeth, twisted his tail, and clenched his fist so hard his palm started bleeding. But nothing could end it. Every nerve in his arm screamed at him as the fire burned his scales.

Over head the monster circled. Ready to swoop in and make the final kill. But just as the beast began to descend from the heavens to end Senshi's life. Just as the young boy began to fade out of conscious from the shock and pain.

He heard something.

It was loud. It made the earth shake around him. It was three words. Three words that would change his life forever.

"FUS RO DAH!"

* * *

**And that is chapter one lol I hope you enjoyed sorry if it was a little depressing or whatever. And also I didn't have time to finish editing the whole thing so sorry if there are mistakes from around the halfway point :P**

**Anyways please review and let me know what you think :D**


	2. Introductions

All Senshi felt as he slowly regained conscious was pain. His entire arm and most of his torso screamed in agony. His ears were ringing and he could just barely hear the voices of those around him. Whoever they were. It slowly became clearer as he came to.

"... Damn thing got away," Came the rough voice of a man.

"First time for everything I guess," replied a much more eloquent voice that had a hint of amusement to it, "Ever seen anything like it before Thorik?"

"Can you two shut up I am trying to heal this boy!" Hissed an accented women's voice that sounded like she was right beside Senshi.

"Oh yeah," The man said in a bored tone, "He's still alive? I thought he got cooked."

"He'll be okay he just needs some rest and healing." The women replied.

So that was the horrible pain he felt. His skin was slowly being mended by her healing spell. Soon enough it wouldn't hurt but for now it might as well have been red hot embers being pressed against his chest. He would have to thank these people for saving him and... The reality suddenly hit him as he remembered fully what had occurred. He and his family had been attacked by a monster and both his parents were...

_Dead..._ The word repeated in his head over and over. He would never see them again. He felt a new, more terrible pain in his heart.

It hurt.

Worse than the burns he had received. Worse than anything else he had ever felt. His mother and father were gone and he never even got a chance to say goodbye. He watched his mother burn in front of him.

He completely forgot about the people around him and let out a low whimper. He kept his eyes clenched shut, attempting to stop the tears from flowing but failing miserably.

Suddenly the talking stopped.

"Go check on Vaas and Elesta," A stern male voice commanded. The others silently obeyed while Senshi could hear the man kneeling down beside him, "It's okay kid, let it out no one here is going to judge you for it." he reassured in a fatherly tone while placing a hand on Senshi's good shoulder.

Senshi couldn't hold it back anymore. At the mans words he let the tears flow fully. He cried from the pain. He cried from the loss of his parents. He was swallowed in a void of sorrow that lasted hours. He cried until his tears ran dry. When he finally opened his eyes he saw the sun was setting. He tilted his head and was surprised to a see a tall, strong nord man with a long brown hair that draped to his shoulders. He wore studded armor with iron boots and iron gauntlets. An iron helmet sat next to him on the ground.

"You okay kid?" he asked. It was the same man who had spoken earlier. Senshi was surprised he had stayed with him this whole time.

It took him a moment to find his words but was finally able to mumble, "No..."

The nord smiled sadly, "Good, I'd be worried if you were." he stood up and extended a hand, "Come on boy, let's get you something to eat."

Senshi sighed shakily and took the nords hand, he winced as he was pulled up and looked down to see his entire arm and torso had been wrapped in bandages.

"Those are to keep you from bleeding anymore," He explained, "You should be okay to remove them in a day or two but there will be some scaring from the burns." he noted.

Senshi nodded slowly, "T-Thank you... For saving me..."

"Don't mention it kid," he smiled, "Name's Thorik."

"I-I'm Senshi," he replied meekly, "W-Who were those other people?"

"Oh just some of my friends that helped you too," Thorik replied, "Come I'll introduce you."

Senshi nodded uncertainly and followed him over a hill to a small camp. There was a fire a few bedrolls laid out and a group of very strange looking people. Strange in the sense that none of them looked like the belonged to the same group.

The first Senshi noticed was a very pale man with jet black hair and slightly glowing eyes. He wore a strange suit of black armor that was almost like a robe. He stood a few feet from the others and was too busy admiring his katana swords to notice them arrive.

There were two women there that Senshi noticed. One a bosmer wearing leather armor and had a mohawk style haircut with an elven bow beside her and a quiver of elven arrows on her back. The other women was a nord wearing yellow and brown mages robes along with a hood, what parts of her hair he could seen was bright blonde. She was cooking a few pieces of meat with a flame spell.

The last was a bulky orc man wearing a set of steel armor and had an orcish great sword stuck in the ground beside him as he chewed on a leg of goat. He looked at Thorik and grinned setting his meal aside.

"I see the boy didn't die on us," The orc stated in his rough tone. It sounded like the first voice he heard when he woke up.

"Yes he's alright," Thorik nodded. Senshi shrunk a bit as all eyes turned on him, "The orc is Groam'Nalen, you can ignore his bluntness." he chuckled.

"Good to see you're okay," The nord mage smiled, "I haven't had to heal anyone with burns like yours, I'm Kotala."

Senshi nodded, "I-I am Senshi." he replied.

Thorik pointed to the wood elf, "And this is Elesta," he then notioned to the pale man who was completely ignoring them. "And Deviticus,"

"N-Nice to meet you..." The young argonian said nervously.

"Wait a minute..." Thorik looked around for a second, "Where is Vaas?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Kotala rolled her eyes, "Getting himself dinner."

Thorik chuckled, "Just can't keep that cat still huh?" he walked over to the fire and took a seat, "Join us boy," he offered smiling, "Get some food in your stomach."

Senshi walked over nervously and took a seat, wincing in the process as his wounds stung, "No thanks... I'm not that hungry..."

Kotala placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay kid, just get some food in your belly it will help really." she smiled softly and handed him a stick with a piece of venison on it. Personally he preferred fish but he wasn't going to complain. Senshi took a bite of the food and nodded his thanks. He kept his eyes down as he ate.

"So... Who are you people?" Senshi asked after a few moments of silence. He had only been able to put down about half of the venison before feeling a little sick so he set the rest aside.

Thorik smiled and answered, "Oh who we are isn't too important, just know that we are here to help."

"Okay..." Senshi replied confused.

"So where were you heading kid?" Groam asked with a mouthful of goat meat.

Senshi looked down, "W-We were on our way to some place called Darkwater Crossing... I have an uncle there that we were going to stay with..."

"Well that isn't too far from here," Elesta chimed in with a smile, "We could take you there."

Senshi blinked in surprise, "Really? you'd do that?"

Thorik nodded, "Of course, we aren't above offering help to those in need."

"Thank you," Senshi said gratefully, "I-I don't know how I can repay you..."

"Just promise to stay alive kid," Thorik chuckled, "Kotala used a lot of magika to save you and nords really don't have a lot as it is."

The nord mage frowned, "I have plenty more magika," she huffed.

Senshi nodded and went silent again for a few minutes, "So... What was that thing that... You know..." he trailed off not wanting to finish.

"A dragon," Groam replied bluntly, "Scaly winged bastard ran before we could kill it..."

"Oh..." Senshi was surprised to find that dragons looked like such terrifying beasts. But his surprised turned to a bit of anger as he heard the beast had gotten away, "Well... At least you tried..."

"Don't worry kid the Dovakiin is going to solve all the dragon problems soon," Kotala declared with a grin, "Just you wait and justice will be served."

"Do-va-kiin?" Senshi said the word slowly and raised an eyebrow confused.

"The dragonborn!" Groam replied suddenly, "Have you been living under a rock boy?"

"I-I just came here from Black Marsh a few days ago..." He replied a little embarrassed.

"It's fine kid," Thorik replied chuckling, "You don't need to know what that is right now we'll just focus on getting you to some place safe."

Senshi raised an eyebrow but nodded, deciding not to argue with the large nord, "Right..."

Suddenly there was a loud thud behind him followed by a deep, hearty laugh.

"This one has acquired food for the next few days," The deep voice said.

Senshi turned his head and exclaimed, "Gods above that's the biggest Khajiit I've ever seen!"

And Senshi wasn't exaggerating. He may not have seen very many khajiits in his lifetime but the cat in question was standing at about seven feet tall over a large mule deer he had just dropped there. His muscles were huge and his fur black. He had a few grey patches along his chest. The only armor he wore was hide armor. Aside from the straps running across his chest it was entirely bare. The weapons he carried were a steel battle ax and a steel war hammer, both strapped in an X shape across his back.

At Senshi's shout of surprise the entire camp, except for Deviticus, broke out into laughter. Even the khajiit laughed out loud in his deep rumbling tone.

"This one sees the boy is alive and well," He commented giving a toothy grin.

Thorik nodded, "Yes he's doing well we are going to drop him off at Darkwater Crossing before we continue back to Riverwood," he looked at Senshi and added, "This is Vaas'Kahn, he is a good friend and hunter."

"I don't see a bow," Senshi stated still a little awed at the khajiits size.

"This one prefers to hunt with his bare hands," Vaas replied as he started cutting up the deer with a long bone knife.

Senshi just sighed, "Of course you do..." He looked around as the others went back to whatever they had been doing before and Senshi looked at Thorik, "So how far is Darkwater Crossing?"

"About an hour walk from here but we've been on the move since Riften so we're staying here for the night," He replied, "You can use my bedroll kid." he offered with a smile.

Senshi sighed and shook his head, "No it's ok... I don't think I'll be doing much sleeping anyways..."

Thorik patted him on the shoulder, "Just don't dwell on it boy there is nothing you can do about it now."

Senshi suddenly got angry and swatted his hand aside, "Maybe I should have done something or could have done something but I won't know because both my parents are dead!" He shouted at the nord getting everyone the attention of everyone else, "DEAD!" he repeated furiously before getting up and storming off.

The camp went silent for a few minutes but it was broken by the amused laughter of Deviticus who seemed to finally be paying attention.

"I like this one," He said chuckling as he touched the tip of one of his katanas.

Thorik smirked and replied, "Then you can go get him."

Deviticus then lowered his sword and sighed before turning and heading off in the direction Senshi went.

Grumbling all the while, "Bloody nord."

* * *

**Yes this is a pretty short chapter sorry I have trouble with the beginnings and stuff :P But next chapter it will be heating up because we all know what happens when you go to Darkwater Crossing for the first time to find Derkeethus lol.**


End file.
